Ryan Servis
Ryan Servis joined MEC in October of 2017, and the first election that he saw was the season 9 Presidential election between Ethan Fitzgerald and Jon S. Uberfeld. He quickly gained interest in the community, and sought out the office of representative of District 7. He faced a tough challenge, with a popular incumbent, Tim Taft (Founding Father of MEC and the former owner) and a popular democrat, Kelvin Hawthorne (former President). He saw that him and Tim Taft agreed on almost everything, and he also saw that he was taking votes away from Taft. So for the sake of holding the seat, he dropped out of the race and endorsed Taft. Sadly, that election did not go his way. In December of 2017, Ryan began to gain popularity after announcing his campaign for Senate District 5 at Servis Campaign Headquarters in Novi, Michigan. He was going up against an incumbent, Mark Kennedy Gallagher, who had been criticized by many for being inactive, and for not being from the United States (citing difficulty in availability due to time differences). As it came closer to the election, many members of the community focused on District 5, as it would be the deciding factor in what party would take control of the Senate. Servis managed to flip about a quarter of the democratic party over to his side. The election was incredibly close, with a margin of one votes. Gallagher would eventually go on to win his seat for a second term. In February of 2018, Servis announced that he would be running for that same seat, after Gallagher decided not to run for re-election. Servis swept the primary with about 80% of the vote. The democrats announced that their nominee would be Kelvin Hawthorne (former President). Hawthorne and Servis had debated only once up until this point, but would go on to debate twice more times. The main source of their disagreement would come from the issue of gun control, and the decrease of the corporate tax rate. On the day of the election, there were lots of examples of voter fraud affecting a few candidates. Even with voter fraud removed, Servis won the election 57% to 43%. On Saturday, March 3rd 2018, Kelvin Hawthorne displayed a large amount of professionalism by contacting Servis to concede the race, explaining that he had no doubt that Servis would perform well in the Senate. He was elected as Senator from District 5. In April 2018, President David Delaney named Servis as his Attorney General upon his election as President. On June 24th he was elected to be D7 Representative. On July 4th, he was nominated for being Vice President after the Vice President Tom Kirkman resigned to become President. He ran for President in Season 17 as a Republican, before dropping out to run as an independent. He lost the Season 17 Presidential Election to Secretary Ethan Fitzgerald in a one-sided landslide. On September 18th 2018, Ryan Servis was sworn in as President of the United States in a disputed affair claimed to be an impeachment or resignation of incumbent President Tom Kirkman before leaving the office to former opponent Ethan Fitzgerald. In the October 2018 Senate elections, Ryan Servis was elected unanimously to the U.S Senate. He served one term before running for President and losing in the Season 19 Presidential Election. After, he served various offices such as Secretary of State and in Congress. He is currently inactive. Category:People Category:Presidents